


Dave in a Box

by Kawaiimusician



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiimusician/pseuds/Kawaiimusician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave decided to surprise Jade with a little question... lets see what happens...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dave in a Box

*ding dong*! The doorbell rang and Bec started to bark. "Bec! Shhhh!! You might scare  
away whoever is there!" Jade opened the door and there wasn't anyone there, just a  
giant box. It looked like a Christmas present, it had green wrapping paper with a bright  
red ribbon around it. The tag said, "To: Jade Harley :B".

"Oh god John... You better not be pulling a prank on me..." Jade thought out loud as she  
opened the package. She unwrapped it carefully and under the paper there was a box.  
She removed the tape carefully and opened the box. She looked in the box, "oh my  
god..." She face palmed herself, "Dave... What are you doing in that box?"

Dave climbed out of the box, "John sent me in the mail, there is something really  
important I have to ask you."  
Jade rolled her eyes and sighed, "what is it?"  
Dave got down on one knee and pulled out a little box. "Jade Harley, will you..." He  
opened the box revealing a beautiful ruby heart ring, "be my girlfriend?" He smile and  
looked at her waiting for a response.

Jade stood there, shocked and speechless. After a couple seconds of intense silence,  
Jade nodded her head and smiled really big. Dave got up off of his knee and gave Jade  
the ring. Jade still couldn't talk but she was making little cute squealing noises. Dave  
looked at Jade, "are you ok? Can you say anything?"

"I'm just so happy!" Jade said in a very high voice.  
Dave smiled and hugged her, "your so cute Harley."  
"Thanks!" Jade blushed really hard, "would you like to go inside?"  
"I was thinking we could sit under the clouds since its such a nice day"  
"ok!" Jade started walking over to a small hill when Dave came up behind her and  
picked her up. He carried her like a knight and she was his princess over to the hill.  
"You really didn't have to do that Dave" Jade said giggling.  
Dave smirked, "I know but I wanted to." Jade blushed again.

"So Dave, why did John put you in a box?" Jade asked.  
"Well it's kind of a long story but I'll tell you." Dave started, "basically, a couple weeks  
ago I was asking him how I should ask you out and he said it had to be extravagant, I  
think he just wanted me to do something big cause you are his sister but I did it anyway  
'cause you deserve it. He decided it would be funny if I jumped out of a box. I figured I'd  
do it since it would be a nice surprise."  
"Hehe well it was definitely a surprise! It was really sweet of you to do that."

Dave and Jade sat for hours talking, watching the clouds, and just sitting there. Jade  
was so happy Dave asked her to be his girlfriend, she had liked him for a while now, she  
never though thought that the coolkid Dave Strider, would ever ask her out.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys liked this!! im not really sure how good I am at writing fluff so... yea.... id love to hear some feedback so leave a comment~! :D


End file.
